Reunion
by N7 Gianni
Summary: Link, an ex soldier attending his 15 year, highschool reunion may reunite with more than he left behind. Very fluffy ZeLink


A/N: Hey guys, been awhile since I last wrote a story and decided to do another one :)

Anyway, this takes place as a 15th year high school reunion, around 9 years prior to this, Link was part of the hylian marine core but got a call telling him to leave everything behind sort of thing. (basically, think of the Delta Force or G.I. Joe, they ask YOU to join, not the other way around) He's retired from there and wants to find his 'happy ending' and finds an email on his old email account about the reunion and decides to go.

Phew. Hope you could stand that.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any characters

_Reunion:_

"So, think they'l remember you?" My partner and also best friend asked me.

Sheik was 33, just a year older than myself. From our time in the Hylian Marine Core, we had become close friends. Sheik didn't actually go to the same high school as me but he was giving me a lift there. He was tall, not ridiculously, but just above average. He had blonde hair and blood red eyes, revealing his identity as a member of the Sheikah tribe.

"Yo Link, you ok?" Sheik looked at me with worry. But as soon as he saw my mouth move to answer, he knew I was fine so he decided to tease me about it instead of worrying. "Your not chickening out are you?" He said, trying to hide a smirk but failing miserably.

"Never." I said in reply. "But to answer your question, anyone who remembers me will probably be piss since I disappeared so randomly."

"Think Zelda will remember you?"

Zelda, she had been the reason I was still alive today (other than Sheik). She was what had kept me going through the toughest times. It was a good question, it had been 9 years…. Did she move on?

"Ha not likely." Sheik said, smirking from the drivers seat, goddess damn his mind reading powers, even if they were ANOTHER reason I was still alive. At this, Sheik laughed outright at the comment I made in my head. Finally turning into the right parking lot of the building where the reunion was.

"Here we are." Sheik said. I looked around scanning the area for… nothing… just I habit I guess. The thought made itself into a good joke, one I relayed to my chauffeur and friend.

"Alright, you know the drill, if im not out in 6 hours, send the swat team in after me." I joked with Sheik. "Link we just moved into the area, your not that important to them, but call me if you get too drunk." He teased right back. "Roger that. I'm oscar mike."

Sheik just rolled his eyes as I stepped out of his car, a nice mustang GT, and drove off while I waved back.

_Inside:_

I was inside, relaying some of my adventures, or rather, quests as I liked to call them, to old friends when something caught my eye. When I looked to what I saw, I… well saw, a little girl walking around, pulling slightly on peoples pant legs/ dresses asking questions that I couldn't hear.

Every time she asked someone, she looked disappointed, that is, until she looked my way and saw me looking back at her. As she ran towards me she grew a hopeful grin that made me think. 'She looks an awful lot like Zelda…'

When she reached me, she gave an energetic "Hi! My name is Tetra!" It made me smile at how energized she seemed. "Hello, I'm Link, how can I help you?" Those words seemed to be the exact ones Tetra wanted. Her face grew from hopeful to pure joy as she brushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. She looked to be about 8 years old from what I could tell.

"Can you help me find my mom? I don't know where she went so I'm trying to find her."

Alarms of all kinds went of in my head at those words and I had to remind myself that I was no longer a soldier. But I could still act as any kind person would, so I replied. "Of course I can. What does your mom look like? Or your dad? Is he here?"

"No, I never knew who daddy was, mommy knows but won't tell me, she still thinks about him and I can tell she misses him." A contemplative expression came upon her face. "I wish I knew who he was, but mommy will only tell me he was a soldier."

The thought of this separated family made my heart ache so I knew I had to do something about it. " I was a soldier too, I retired this year, maybe I can try and find him for you and your mom." Tetra grew another joyful look on herself and said. "Will You really? It would make mommy so happy!"

Of course I would, and I said it, much to Tetra's appreciation. "Awesome, now we just need to find her and ill tell her!" She exclaimed. "Alright, get on my shoulders and you can be the lookout." I told her.

A few minutes later, Tetra nearly started jumping from her vantage point on my shoulders. So I set her gently down on the ground, an before I could so much as ask which direction to go, she took off towards a woman, who as I could now clearly see from only a few yards, I recognized her.

She was about a head shorter than me, with long blonde hair and azure eyes. Wearing a pair of high heels and a one-piece black dress. (A/N: idk how to describe a dress very well, I am a guy after all.)

"Tetra where were you? I was worried sick about you!" I froze. I knew that voice, I remember it from the night before I got my call. It belonged to only one person.

"I was looking for you mommy, but Mr. Link helped me when everyone else ignored me." Remarkably, instead of scolding her child about staying where she was, she froze.

Slowly looking up and noticing my presence for the first time. She looked me directly in the eyes and asked. "Link? Is it… really you?"

"Zelda?" I asked, dumbfounded. While I knew she would be here, I hadn't expected her to be a mother when I saw her. I was like a fist to the gut. Her mouth was lying open and she was just staring at me blankly, like she couldn't understand if I was real or not.

Then suddenly, without any warning she ran at me, and before I could react, grasped me in the strongest hug I'd ever experienced from someone, not counting the gorons.

The next thing I knew, tears were soaking my shoulder where Zelda's head was placed. She started shaking and her grip loosened, like she didn't want to let go. Was she crying? Over me? Doesn't she hate me for leaving with no explanation?

"Link…. I missed to so much…" Zelda said into my shoulder in between her fits of sobs.

"Zelda, don't cry, your so much prettier when your happy."

"I am happy, im happy that your finally back!"

Suddenly, I felt a small pair of arms wrap around my thighs. I looked down to see Tetra hugging Zelda AND me. Then she said. "If your special to mommy, your special to me to."

The group hug felt so right, and when it broke, which took awhile mind you, I went and fetched three chairs for our group to sit at. Which we did… in an awkward silence.

Then the silence was broken by Zelda, who said. "Link, it may be too soon but I need to tell you." She paused, "and Tetra."

We both exchanged glances and then looked back to Zelda, awaiting her news. Which she seemed almost reluctant to deliver. She took a breath and the plunge.

"Link, Tetra is…….... your daughter."

My world froze. I was a father? And now I've missed 8 years of my child's life?

"How?" I asked, my voice hoarse. "It was the night before you left of course." She replied. "I….I'm….so sorry…" I managed, tears filling my eyes. "I can't believe I've abandoned you both…I… I'm such an idiot…."

"Daddy?" I heard Tetra, but I couldn't stand to look at the hurt that would be on her face. "Daddy, look at me." Ha. Forceful when she needs to be, just like her mother. But I looked up anyway, but instead of the hurt that I imagined on her face, I saw more happiness than when I promised to help her find Zelda.

Then she ran up and hugged me as tightly as she could and asked. "Your gonna stay with us now right?" I looked a Zelda, who had been silent over the past few moments, and replied. "Only if you want me back."

Zelda got up from her seat with and unreadable expression on her face, and walked over to me. When she reached me, still with our daughter clinging to me. She slapped me across the face so suddenly, that I couldn't even think straight, except for, 'I probably deserved that.'

But before the thought could repeat itself in my head, Zelda had grasped me by the chin, turned my head to face her, and kissed me. I was the most meaningful kiss that I had ever experienced. In it, she conveyed all her worries, hopes, joys and sorrows to me in the sweetest tasting way possible. And as suddenly as it had come, she pulled away.

"Happy Reunion, you little punk, but I still love you" yup, same old Zel.


End file.
